


Even Exchange

by fuzipenguin



Series: Royal Heirs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexual Character, Heir To The Throne, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Vignette, non sexual spark merging, securing the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They don't know each other, so they're all just trying to make the best of their sudden marriage.





	Even Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkittlesFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/gifts).



> sponsored by skittlesfairy as part of an art exchange

                “I don’t wanna,” Sideswipe whined. He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in his chair. Sunstreaker gave his twin an exasperated look and poked him along their bond. Pouting had never gotten them anywhere with Magnus; more often than not it irritated him.

                “Sideswipe...” Prowl also gave him a warning look and Sideswipe huffed, optics fixed on the floor between his feet.

                “I just don’t understand _why_ …”

                “I have listed the reasons why,” Magnus intoned. “But to reiterate since I’m sure you weren’t listening: we need this connection with the Primes. We need their protection of our convoys through their land and it will create a very profitable trade exchange for both of our countries.”

                “So _we’re_ being traded off, just so _you_ can make money?” Sideswipe sniped angrily. Sunstreaker immediately shot out a hand and warningly squeezed Sideswipe’s shoulder. Sideswipe transferred his glare to Sunstreaker.

                “What? So you approve of this?”

                Sunstreaker glanced at their parents and then back to Sideswipe. “No. But it’s our duty as second sons. You know this was always the plan for us.”

                “Well, duty can fuck itself!” Sideswipe spat. “I’m not going!”

                He shoved himself to his feet and stormed out, the echoes of his words lingering for several seconds. Sunstreaker helplessly watched Sideswipe slam the door behind him as he left. Then, steeling himself, he turned around and met his Creator’s optics.

                Magnus was frowning, his expression a stormcloud. Not that that was uncommon considering many of his and Sideswipe’s interactions lately. They two of them had never seen optic to optic even when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been younglings. Lately, Sideswipe had been chafing more and more under Magnus’ iron rule. Despite the suddenness of this news, perhaps it would be good to separate the two of them.

                “You coddled that boy too much,” Magnus suddenly accused, glaring at Prowl. “He’s used to getting his way with you.”

                “Coddling has nothing to do about it. I’m not pleased either,” Sunstreaker retorted sharply, before Prowl could defend himself. Needlessly, in Sunstreaker’s opinion. None of this was in any way Prowl’s fault.

                “Yes. But you’re sitting here, having a calm discussion with me instead of spewing foul language and then running away,” Magnus pointed out. He gestured at the door and shook his head in anger and disappointment.

                “I told you that wasn’t the way to bring it up,” Prowl murmured, staring down at his laced fingers in his lap. “You know how he is.”

                “I know _what_ he is…” Magnus snapped back. “… he is one of my sons and a noble, and better is expected of him.”

                Sunstreaker pressed his lips together to prevent himself from saying what he really wanted to. Otherwise, Magnus would have two sons who blistered his audials.

                “He knows what is expected of him. But we thought we were to be bethrothed to Bluestreak,” Sunstreaker said instead.

                Bluestreak, their oldest friend. They had played together as sparklings and while neither they nor he experienced a romantic attraction to each other, a marriage between all three of them would have been tolerable. They were still close, even after all these years.

                “Bluestreak accepted Lord Soundwave’s hand a few days ago. It was the better offer; I can’t fault him that,” Magnus admitted, shuffling some datapads together on his desk.

                “You mean Bluestreak’s _Creator_ accepted the offer,” Sunstreaker replied. “Bluestreak hates Soundwave. He never would have accepted if he had had a choice.”

                And now all three of them would be in a less than ideal relationship.

                Magnus’ head shot up. “Yes. Lord Smokescreen accepted the offer on Bluestreak’s behalf. Just as I accepted the offer of you and your brother’s hands to Lord Starscream. There is nothing else to be done about it. You will leave in a fortnight. Speak with your Carrier about arrangements. Now please leave. I have further work to do.”

                Magnus returned his attention to his datapads, already furiously scribbling on one. Sunstreaker studied his Creator for a moment before pushing himself to his feet. Silently, Prowl stood as well and followed Sunstreaker out into the hallway, closing the door behind him much more gently than Sideswipe had.

                Once away from the steely optics of Magnus, Sunstreaker slumped in place. Prowl reached out and pulled Sunstreaker down into an embrace, his sensory panels tucked close to his back.              

                “My apologies. I had no time to give you any advance warning,” Prowl whispered.

                “The Primes’ land is so far away…” Sunstreaker lamented, tightening his arms around Prowl’s waist. “And we don’t know this Lord Starscream. All I know is rumors. He’s of higher rank; he could make us do anything…”

                “Shhh… the Primes are a reasonable family. Starscream was a precocious boy; very polite and well mannered, when I met him last. I’m sure he’ll be understanding and give you time to get used to the situation,” Prowl said. He squeezed Sunstreaker gently and then drew back, stroking down Sunstreaker’s arms.

                “Now. I’ll start on the travel plans; you start in on your brother,” Prowl instructed, his optics looking suspiciously wet. Sunstreaker ignored the fact that his own were a little damp as well.

                “Sure. Give me the hard job,” Sunstreaker muttered. But he nodded and bent to kiss Prowl on the forehelm, already dreading the shouting fit Sideswipe was bound to start into as soon as Sunstreaker entered their room. Fortunately, once Sideswipe got it out of his system, he’d likely be more receptive to Sunstreaker.

                Although Sunstreaker had no idea if even _he_ could convince his brother to go along with this.

 

\--

 

                “Will… will the wedding be immediately after they get here?” Starscream asked, trying to keep his voice even.

                “Very soon after,” Optimus said with a sigh. He slid his arm over Starscream’s shoulders, gently squeezing the farthest one. If you were a second or third child, then you would have longer, but…”

                “But I need to pop out a sparkling. Or one of them will have to,” Starscream said, finishing up his Carrier’s sentence.

                “Your carrier and I are not young anymore,” Megatron said from across the room. He was sitting in Starscream’s favorite chair, leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees. “You are the heir; if something were to happen to us… the line needs be secure.”

                “But Uncle Jazz…” Starscream looked pleadingly at Optimus, only to see him shake his head.

                “He’s never officially abdicated, but he doesn’t want to rule. He does well enough in our stead for short stretches, but he could never do it long-term.”

                Starscream buried his face in his hands. “Ugh. I know. He’d end up bankrupting the country just to fund one of his parties.”

                Oh, how he wished Jazz had a taste for ruling. Then Starscream could be spared this embarrassment of an arranged marriage and the subsequent production of offspring. Or at least be able to postpone the whole ordeal a little longer.

                Optimus chuckled. “My brother _does_ love his parties.”

                A silence descended between them all, Starscream staring morosely at the floor between his pedes. He wrung his fingers together several times before pleadingly looking up at Megatron.

                “Papa… Papa, do I absolutely have to?” Starscream whispered. “I don’t know them. I know nothing about them, other than they’re twins. Even if we get along, how could I compete with two beings who are already bonded to one another?”

                “Oh, bitlet,” Megatron sighed, pushing himself up to his feet. He walked over to Starscream and cradled his face in his large hands. “I’m sorry this is not the match you wanted for yourself, but the timing is perfect. Yes… you must do this.”

                Starscream closed his stinging optics, his wings drooping to touch the bed. “Yes, Papa,” he said, the words feeling like ash in his mouth. “Will I be able to continue my experiments at least?”

                “I don’t see why not. We all have our hobbies that we indulge in in our spare time,” Megatron said dismissively, his hands falling away from Starscream’s face. “Now, I need to speak with Swerve; much will have to be done before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s arrival!”

                He cheerfully bopped Starscream on the nasal ridge and then walked out of the room. As soon as Megatron left, Starscream pushed himself to his feet and began pacing. “Hobbies!” he spat. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told him that my experiments are rooted in necessity for the expansion of our crops!”

                “Oh, I know, Star,” Optimus said soothingly. “But your Creator is born of war and battle. He doesn’t understand many of the softer sides of rule. That’s why he leaves them to me.”

                “He could at least _try_ to understand. Mama… I don’t want to do this,” Starscream said miserably. “I knew it was coming eventually, but I don’t know if I can handle two partners, much less one! They don’t know me… they won’t understand…”

                “They’re Magnus and Prowl’s boys; I have no doubt they were raised to be respectful of boundaries,” Optimus replied. He stood up, placing his hands on Starscream’s shoulders and looking into his optics.

                “It will be fine,” Optimus said reassuringly. “I’m sure all three of you will learn to get along.”

                Starscream nodded, tentatively smiling. He hated worrying his Carrier and didn’t want to disappoint either of his parents. Even if he hated his new partners, he would say nothing. Just suffer in silence.

 

\--

 

                 “I’m going to miss you so much,” Sideswipe said, face smashed against Red Alert’s shoulder. His older brother patted him on the back, tolerating Sideswipe’s rough squeeze.  

                 “I’ll miss you too. But I’m just a call away,” he said, drawing back. Sideswipe was reluctant to let him go so he kept his hands on Red Alert’s waist, maintaining at least the bare minimum of contact.

                 “It won’t be the same. I won’t have you to look after me.”

                 Red Alert sighed and reached up to cup Sideswipe’s cheek. “Sideswipe… you’ll be all right. You and Sunstreaker will look after each other, like you’ve always done. And give this Starscream person a chance,” he admonished. “You never know where love will be found.”

                 At that cheesy piece of advice, Sideswipe rolled his optics and stepped back away from their parents’ heir. Red Alert had an irritating habit of parroting lines from romance novels he had just read.

                 Unfortunately, life wasn’t a book.

                 “Not everyone is Mirage,” Sideswipe said. He raised his optics to see Red Alert’s partner standing at the top of the steps, chatting with Magnus. Sometimes he thought Magnus loved Mirage more than any of his sons, the quiet noblemech the picture perfect example of good upbringing.

                 Sideswipe and Mirage were practically polar opposites, yet Sideswipe respected him for treating his brother so well. Red Alert had always been a little high-strung but Mirage balanced him out perfectly. In no time at all, their immediate friendship had bloomed into an almost sickeningly sweet love. Any day now, Sideswipe expected to hear that one of them was sparked.

                 “That is true,” Red Alert acknowledged. “But regardless, you take our House name with you, so be sure to behave yourself.”

                 “Not sure that’s possible. I mean, this is Sideswipe you’re talking about,” Sunstreaker said, coming up behind Sideswipe. He gently touched the small of Sideswipe’s back, fingers trailing across the plating there. Sideswipe reflexively leaned into the touch, seeking his twin’s reassuring presence.

                 “Are you ready?”

                 “… no,” Sideswipe petulantly muttered, glancing at the shuttle packed full of their things and waiting for their seats to be filled. Even now Trailbreaker was tapping his pede, staring expectantly at them.

                 Sunstreaker sighed and he gripped Sideswipe’s elbow, tugging him closer to the vehicle. “Tough. We’re leaving.”

                 Sideswipe twisted his arm out of Sunstreaker’s grip and backed away from his twin, shaking his head. “I haven’t said goodbye to Prowl!” he exclaimed, searching for any excuse to delay the inevitable. Once he entered the shuttle, there’d be no going back.

                 Sunstreaker sighed and reached for him again, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Sideswipe’s gently. Behind him, Red Alert reached out and stroked back and forth over Sideswipe’s shoulders a few times. Then he silently backed away, slowly heading up the steps to his partner.

                “He told you he’s not coming,” Sunstreaker replied quietly so that only the two of them could hear it. “You know this; you spent half the night curled up in his lap. That was our goodbye.”

                That was how his night had gone: clinging to his Carrier and hoping against everything that Prowl would pull a solution out of thin air like he always had in the past. But Prowl hadn’t magically produced any ideas and he had held both of them close with a strength that belied his smaller stature.

                Of course, that had been in the privacy of their quarters. Magnus expected Prowl to be emotionless, or near to it, in front of everyone else. And so Prowl had done his farewells the night before to avoid making any scenes.

                “Sunny…” He gazed at his twin, optics silently pleading for any possible out. But Sunstreaker was the good twin. The well behaved and rational twin. He had always obeyed their Creator unless he felt Sideswipe was directly at risk. And even then, he was ever the calm voice of reason.

                “We don’t know if it’s going to bad until we get there. You’ve always wanted to travel,” Sunstreaker pointed out after a hesitant glance at Magnus. Their Creator kept looking over at them in irritation, even the ever perfect Mirage unable to keep his attention as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lingered.

                “And if it _is_ bad? What are we going to do then?” Sideswipe demanded. He switched over to their bond as he let his fears well up.

 _What if this guy just thinks he can puts his hands all over us any time he wants? I heard from the some of the kitchen people that he’ll often take mechs into his rooms and they don’t leave for days,_ he said, his vents becoming raspy at the thought.

 _Then we tie him up and run,_ Sunstreaker replied, coming forward and taking hold of Sideswipe’s arms. _Do you hear me? I won’t let him touch you. Besides… haven’t you learned that the kitchen staff are just a bunch of gossips who exaggerate everything?_

                Sideswipe leaned forward and rested his forehelm against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. It was… actually pretty comforting that Sunstreaker already had a plan if things went bad.

                “’You and me,’” he said, repeating the phrase they had used for years growing up. Red Alert and Prowl loved them, but it was nothing compared to what they felt for each other. And when it came down to it, they had each other’s backs when no one else in their family did.

                Even if Sunstreaker always managed to do it in an infuriatingly calm way.

                “’You and me,” Sunstreaker said. “So come on. We’ll manage… we always do.”

                Sideswipe remained pressed against his twin for a moment longer. Then he playfully licked at Sunstreaker’s collar fairing and drew back. Sunstreaker made a face and scrubbed at the oral lubricant Sideswipe had left behind.

                “You’re ridiculous,” Sunstreaker complained. “How is it that you’re older?”

 

\--

 

                “Stand up straight, Star,” Optimus chided, brushing non-existent dust off Starscream’s shoulder.

                “I am,” Starscream protested with an exasperated roll of his optics. “It’s not my fault you’re so short.”

                “We’re the same height, bitlet,” Optimus replied. He gently patted Starscream’s cheek. “Which is how I know that you’re not standing up straight. Don’t you want to impress your new partners?”

                Starscream sighed. “Not really.” But he stood up out of his slump, flicking his wings lightly to resettle them along his back. He wasn’t a child, after all. No point in pouting.

                “There you go. My handsome boy,” Optimus said, smiling gently. He patted Starscream’s cheek, smoothing a thumb across the thin plating.

                “He should be,” Megatron rumbled, half in amusement, half irritation. “You spent nearly the entire night on his paintjob.”

                “Well, he has to look the part!” Optimus said, turning his smile on his partner. “I noticed that you had several touch ups done yourself.”

                Megatron fidgeted a little. “It’s only right we look our best to welcome our heir’s consorts.” He paused, tilting his head to the side. “Cinder said their shuttle just passed the gates.”

                “Oh, Primus,” Starscream muttered, taking a moment to have a last minute panic attack. He didn’t want this. All he wanted was to work on his experiments and fly. He had no other goals than that, but here he was, seconds away from being introduced to the two mechs who he would be married to for the rest of their lives. Complete strangers who would come into his home, into his quarters, and help him rule once his parents finally stepped down.

                And all he knew about them was that they were twins and notorious for bed hopping.

                “Deep vents, Star,” Optimus said soothingly, rubbing Starscream’s back. “You can do this. I have faith in you.”

                Starscream tilted his head back to the sky and nodded rapidly. It was only his Carrier’s stalwart presence that kept him from igniting his thrusters and taking off.

                He’d heard somewhere that the Rust Sea was beautiful this time of the year…

                 “There they are,” Megatron announced, gesturing to the footman on duty. A dark blue shuttle with the Lambor shield of arms detailed on the side rounded the curve of the drive and slowly came to a halt at the foot of the main staircase. The footman hurried down to meet it, reaching for the handle to the passenger compartment and opening the door.

                Starscream’s vents froze as he watched the darkened interior. There was some movement inside and then a gold plated leg stretched out, placing its pede on the ground. The owner of the leg gracefully poured out of the shuttle, practically sparkling in the sunlight.

               He was tall, Starscream noted. Maybe an inch or two shorter than himself or his Carrier. But he was bulky where Starscream was slender, wide in the shoulders and chest. Despite his greater mass, he moved gracefully, and in a controlled way that reminded Starscream of his Creator. Perhaps battle-trained, even though there hadn’t been war in the lands for some time now.

               The golden mech glanced up at the welcoming trio and gave them all a short nod before turning around. He bent slightly and reached a hand into the open door of the shuttle. When nothing happened for several seconds, he curled his fingers and made a ‘come here’ motion with them. Almost immediately after, a black hand grabbed his and a second mech emerged.

               He was crimson, and his paint shone just as brilliantly as the first mech’s. Starscream could only assume that these were his twins. They had the same height and build and matching optics.  

               “Oh, my,” Optimus said faintly, so that only Starscream and Megatron could hear. “Star, they’re very beautiful.”

               “Indeed,” Megatron commented happily, taking a step down to the wide landing as the twins approached. Starscream shot an irritated glance at his Creator. He was sure Megatron was thinking about all the pretty sparklings the three of them would have.

               “Welcome!” Megatron boomed, exuberantly throwing his arms out wide.

               The red twin flinched back, optics widening. His brother tugged on their interlaced hands and they slowly finished climbing the set of steps.  

               “I am Megatron Prime and this is my partner, Optimus. We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival,” Megatron said warmly, lowering his voice in deference to the red twin’s startle.

               The golden mech genteelly inclined his head. “Thank you for the welcome, Your Grace. I am Sunstreaker, and this is my brother Sideswipe. We’re very happy to be here.”

               “Was your trip all right? I was so worried when we received news that your shuttle had had issues, delaying you a day,” Optimus said, apparently unable to stop himself from hurrying down the stairs. He walked right up to Sideswipe and lightly gripped his elbow, peering at him in concern.

                Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked startled and Starscream allowed himself a tiny smirk. They’d soon learn that Optimus cossetted everyone. It was one of the biggest reasons that people loved him.

                “Um… just a little problem with a sparkplug or something. Trailbreaker, our driver, he got it running again, no problem,” Sideswipe replied, giving Optimus a hesitant smile.

                “Good, good, I’m glad!” Optimus exclaimed, turning and gesturing to Starscream. “Star, come down here! Meet your intendeds!”

                He turned back to the twins and in a voice not quite quiet enough, said, “He’s been a bit nervous for your arrival. But I told him multiple times that you won’t bite.” Optimus gave Sideswipe a flirty wink.

                “Mama, stop it,” Starscream hissed, stopping in front of the brothers. “Hello… I’m Starscream,” he told them, bowling slightly. “And I never once worried that you would bite.”

                “Of course,” Sunstreaker replied, giving him a tight-lipped smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Starscream shook it, feeling the power contained within his fingers. As he turned to shake Sideswipe’s hand, he saw that the red twin was staring intently at something over Starscream’s shoulder.

                “You’re… you’re a _flier_ ,” Sideswipe commented.

                Starscream defensively flicked his wings and he spoke before thinking. “Yes. Generally what one does with wings.”

                Violet-blue optics squinted at him, something mischievous and challenging swirling in their depths. “Hard to tell nowadays. I’ve seen a lot of wild decorations in the name of ‘fashion’ at court. In fact… I saw wings used in some _really_ interesting ways in this pornvid I saw once.”

                Sideswipe grinned brightly while his twin sighed deeply. When Starscream glanced over he noted that Sunstreaker had closed his optics and looked to be in pain. When Sunstreaker opened his optics again, he looked resigned.

                “My apologies on behalf of my brother. It’s been a long drive, and he doesn’t do well cooped up for extended periods of time.”

                “Ah… Starscream is much the same way,” Optimus said, his smile a little strained.

                “I like to fly regularly,” Starscream announced, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin in challenge. If they couldn’t handle that, then their relationship was doomed.

                “Cool! Can you take passengers?” Sideswipe asked eagerly, giving Starscream pause. His frame type was a rarity in his land and few understood his base code need to fly. Megatron certainly didn’t; while Optimus didn’t either, he at least understood that it was important to Starscream.

                “I… I’ve honestly never tried,” Starscream admitted, now a little curious. If the mass was distributed right… adjusting for wind variances…

                “I call dibs! When are you next going up?” Sideswipe asked, stepping forward eagerly. Starscream shuffled back in alarm. Did the mech think he could be be taken right now?

                “Sideswipe… calm down,” Sunstreaker chided, grabbing hold of his twin’s arm without even looking. Actually, now that Starscream saw it, Sunstreaker kept shooting assessing glances at Megatron, his Creator still looming over them a few steps up and watching everything with a benevolent optic.

                Sideswipe cocked his head to the side for a moment before his optics focused in on Starscream. “Right. Sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. So hey, can we get a tour?”

                He bounced on the tips of his pedes, craning around Starscream’s shoulder to look into the main hall. Starscream exchanged a glance with his Carrier, wondering if he looked as dismayed as he felt. Sunstreaker didn’t seem so bad, but was Sideswipe always like this? Jumping from one mood and topic to another?

                 “Absolutely!” Optimus said cheerfully, threading his arm through Sideswipe’s and walking forward past Starscream. “That’s a terrific idea. Starscream, why don’t you walk with Sunstreaker?”

                 Starscream looked over at Sunstreaker to see him staring at his twin’s back, a worried look on his face. So Starscream stepped in close and offered his arm, nodding at his Carrier.

                 “We’ll follow them, of course. No point in having separate tours.”

                 Sunstreaker considered him for a long moment before nodding and taking Starscream’s arm. They trailed after the other two mechs, who seemed to be chattering happily about something together. As they passed by Megatron, Sunstreaker paused and respectively inclined his head again, murmuring a deferent ‘sir’.

                 His Creator looked inordinately pleased at the gesture and Starscream rolled his optics out of sight. Megatron seemed to be forgetting about the other half of their new residents. Well, maybe Sideswipe was just energetic from the long ride as Sunstreaker had said. Hopefully he wouldn’t be like this all the time. It would be far too exhausting to keep up with.

 

\--

 

                  As soon as the door shut on Starscream’s polite smile, Sunstreaker’s own dropped from his face and he whirled around.

                  “What is wrong with you?” Sunstreaker demanded in a quiet hiss. He stalked across the room and loomed over Sideswipe where he flung himself backwards onto the bed after sitting on the edge. Crossing his arms, he expectedly stared down at his twin. Then he dropped his arms back to his sides because he’d never get anywhere with his ‘Magnus impersonation’ as Sideswipe called it.

                  “I’m sorry!” Sideswipe exclaimed, sitting up with a chastised look on his face. “I was nervous and I kept babbling! Plus you’re right; I’m not made to be cooped up for so long.”

                  Sunstreaker rolled his optics and plopped down next to his twin, absently noting how soft and plush the bedding was. “I can’t believe you said that thing about a pornovid. I thought Optimus was going to die of shock.”

                  Sideswipe rested his head against his brother’s shoulder, and Sunstreaker automatically reached up a hand to cup Sideswipe’s far cheek.

                  “Starscream was being snarky and I couldn’t help it. We didn’t know he had wings; no one told us,” Sideswipe replied defensively. He turned his head and rubbed his face against Sunstreaker’s shoulder, leaning more heavily into him. “He’s pretty? I think?”

                  “Mm. His colors are nice,” Sunstreaker said. The reds and blues complimented Starscream’s main silver beautifully.

                  “Well, at least he didn’t seem pushy or stuck-up. Maybe we can be friends,” Sideswipe said hopefully. “Anyway, how long do we have before dinner? An hour? Think we have time for a quickie?”

                  Sunstreaker shook his head, glancing at the door that separated their quarters from Starscream’s. They had been told it was locked on their side, and no one but Optimus had the key. Sunstreaker didn’t quite trust that information. He’d rather not anyone walk in during something delicate. “I’d rather wait until later when everyone is settled for the night. Ensure us a little privacy.”

                  Sideswipe sighed. “Fine. But as soon as we come to bed, crack your chestplates, mister. I’m getting antsy.”

                  “Yeah, me too,” Sunstreaker admitted, absently rubbing his chest seam. It had been a while since their last merge. They should have made some time to do so before leaving, but there had been so many things to arrange. Hopefully, once they did merge, Sideswipe would be better behaved. He tended to mellow out a little in the in the days following a merge, even a shallow one.

                  They were silent for several minutes longer in which Sideswipe was surprisingly still. Then he finally spoke up, in a small, cowed voice.

                  “We’re gonna be ok, right?”

                  Sunstreaker immediately turned and drew Sideswipe into his embrace. He fell backwards with his twin in his arms and Sideswipe snuggled into him.

                  “We have each other. So yes… it’ll be ok.”

                  Primus. It was so easy to reassure Sideswipe. It was a lot harder to reassure himself.

 

\--

 

                 The wedding was beautiful, Starscream had to admit. Optimus had really outdone himself, creating an event that was both stylish and humble. The food was delicious; delicacies Starscream had never tasted had been brought in from all over Cybertron. He eagerly sampled everything and noted the twins were especially interested in the energon gels made in the Primes’ own kitchen.

                 It was a good thing to know; peace offerings never hurt.

                 As the reception wore on, Starscream felt himself becoming more and more nervous. Typically, the wedding night was supposed to be when a couple consummated their marriage via interfacing. He hadn’t had much time to speak to the twins alone, and even when he had, it seemed awkward to just blurt out his secret.

                 Not that he wished his nerves on anyone, but it was almost comforting to see the twins, Sideswipe in particular, looking equally concerned as the hours passed by. The gossip mill said that they were both experienced, but he suspected they had never interfaced with someone of higher rank than themselves.

                 Starscream wished the guests never had to leave, but one by one they did until he and his parents wished the last visitor farewell. When he desperately started looking for any other task to accompany himself, Megatron gently nudged him towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

                 “Have a good night, child,” Megatron murmured, dropping a kiss on top of Starscream’s helm.

                 “Thank you, Papa,” Starscream returned, watching his new partners. They looked like they were having a silent argument over their bond, accompanied by a lot of hand waving on Sideswipe’s part. The bondspeak was something Starscream was still getting used to; he always felt a niggling little worry that they were talking about him.

                 Steeling himself, Starscream approached at a sedate pace. Sunstreaker saw him coming over Sideswipe’s shoulder and he brushed a hand against his twin’s arm. Sideswipe turned around with on obviously fake smile on his face.

                 “Are you ready to retire for the evening?” Starscream asked. He was proud to say his voice barely wavered at all.

                 “Um… yeah,” Sideswipe said, wringing his hands together. His smile drooped a little. “If that’s what you want.”

                 No. That was absolutely not what Starscream wanted, but he had a duty to his family and he would see this through.

                 He bowed slightly, gesturing for the twins to proceed him. Looking at each other nervously, Sunstreaker led the way, grabbing his brother’s hand and tugging at it to get him moving.

                 They trooped upstairs with a near matching reluctance which was almost amusing. Almost. As they traveled through the building, various servants stopped them to wish them congratulations or good luck. The latter was usually accompanied by a saucy wink which only made Starscream’s tanks roil all the more.

                 As they neared the twins’ quarters, Sideswipe started to lag a little. He finally came to a stop several feet away from their door and placed a hand against the wall, leaning against it in support. His vents whistled alarmingly as they rapidly drew air in and out. Starscream frowned, wondering if this was some sort of medical condition. He wondered if it would be enough for them to postpone interfacing for one more night.

                 Then he mentally shook himself at the horrible thought. What would Optimus say if he knew Starscream had thought that?

                 “Sunny… Sunny, I can’t,” Sideswipe gasped faintly, shaking his head as he stared at the ground. Sunstreaker immediately crowded against his side, speaking softly into his twin’s audial.

                 “Sideswipe? Sunstreaker, is he all right?” Starscream asked, much more alarmed when he saw the worried expression on Sunstreaker’s face. “Do you want me to call for the house doctor?”

                 “Sides, it’ll be fine. I told you, I’ll handle it,” Sunstreaker said, gently tugging at Sideswipe’s shoulders. He absently replied to Starscream’s query. “No, Starscream, that’s not necessary. He’ll be ok. It’s just… can we talk? In our room?”

                 “Of course, yes! Here, let me get the door.”

                 Sunstreaker slid a hand around Sideswipe’s waist and supported him as they slowly walked into their quarters. Sideswipe trembled, the shaking only worsening as the twins sat on the edge of their bed. When he looked up at Starscream, there was an expression of honest fear there.

                 It threw Starscream. What had he done to inspire this type of reaction?

                 “What did you want to talk about?” Starscream asked, leaning against the edge of a desk. He tucked his wings back as far as they could go, trying to appear small and unthreatening. “Is there… is it something I’ve done?”

                 “No…. yes…” Sunstreaker sighed at rubbed at the side of his face before gazing up at Starscream. “We’re married to each other now, so… can we be frank?” Sunstreaker asked. He was definitely tense, but he no longer held himself in the rigid posture he normally kept. He slumped down, his arm still wrapped around his brother’s waist.

                 “Can I be Sideswipe?” Sideswipe interjected, giggling weakly. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, but Starscream was already nodding.

                 “Yes, absolutely. I’m glad you wanted to talk because I needed to say…”

                 “We don’t interface,” Sunstreaker stated bluntly, cutting Starscream off.

                 Starscream blinked at him with his mouth still open, taken back for a moment. Sunstreaker’s optics were hard and his lips were set in a belligerent line, as if he expected to be challenged at any moment.

                 “…you don’t…?”

                 “No. We’ve tried a few times… a lot of times actually,” Sunstreaker admitted, “but it just doesn’t do anything for us. I mean, I’ll respond to physical stimulus and can get revved up, so technically I _can_ interface, but I’ve never been attracted to anyone. And Sides…”

                “I hate it,” Sideswipe spat, clinging to Sunstreaker’s arm. “It’s sticky and wet and uncomfortable and I don’t like my body feeling all out of control.”

                “Right. So I know we’re expected to get sparked up or spark you up as soon as possible, and we understand that. But you’re just going to have to make due with me. Please, leave Sideswipe out of it.”

                “Sunny…” Sideswipe looked up at his twin, lower lip wobbling. “Don’t…”

                Starscream stared at the twins, barely comprehending. Once Sunstreaker’s words finally registered, the absurdity of it all took over. He started chuckling, at first politely covering his mouth, and finally giving up all pretenses and clutching his sides as he wheezed around the laughter.

                “There’s… there’s nothing funny about this,” Sunstreaker said, optics sparking in anger.

                “No! No, you’re absolutely right, it’s not. I’m sorry… it’s just… the thing I needed to tell you is that I don’t interface either,” Starscream said, wiping at his face and trying to compose himself.

                The twins stared at him with identical expressions of incredulation.

                “Uh, what do you mean?” Sideswipe asked hesitantly, uncurling a little from his defensive ball.

                “I’ve interfaced with someone else exactly once. While it felt alright, I definitely wasn’t attracted to the mech, nor have I ever been to anyone,” Starscream said. “I’m just not wired that way.”

                Sunstreaker glanced at his brother before speaking. “We heard… that you took mechs into your quarters and didn’t come out for days…”

                Starscream snorted dismissively. “My lab is connected to my quarters. I frequently bring in other scientists from the local university to assist me in experiments I may be working on. They often stay over if an experiment is time-dependent, but I’ve certainly never interfaced any of them.”

                “...wow. What are the odds of all three of us not interfacing? And just what are we supposed to do now? Adopt?” Sideswipe asked, exasperated.  

                “Look. We’re expected to kindle, yes. But I don’t see why it can’t wait a little while longer. Let’s get to know each other first. Then, Sunstreaker… if, and only if you’re willing, you and I can handle the actual interfacing,” Starscream offered. “And if we never kindle… well… we’ll figure something out. My uncle is pretty promiscuous… I’m honestly surprised that he doesn’t have illegitimate offspring somewhere.”

                The twins looked at each other for a long moment and Starscream watched them silently communicate over their bond. He felt light-headed with relief. Indeed, what were the odds that he would be married to someone who not only respected his lack of sexual attraction but also experienced it as well? Finally the twins turned to look back at Starscream.

                “That sounds… pretty great actually.  And hey… I know we’re supposed to ‘consummate the marriage tonight’…” Sideswipe said, raising his fingers and making air quotes. “… but it’s gonna look weird if we stay in separate rooms. You up to just recharging together? We may not frag, but we’re aces at cuddling.”

                Starscream glanced at the twins’ bed. While it looked comfortable, it definitely wouldn’t fit all three of them. Not with Starscream’s wingspan.

                “I’m open to that. Would you be ok with retiring to my chambers?” Starscream asked. “My bed is much wider.”

                Sideswipe’s optics widened, the fear from earlier completely disappearing into a sparkling-like excitement. “Your bed is even bigger than ours? Awesome, let’s go!”

                He jumped to his feet and practically ran out the door. There was the sound of pounding pedesteps, a creak of another door, and then Starscream heard an enthusiastic ‘woohoo!’

                Sunstreaker sighed and Starscream turned around, looking to the calmer brother for an explanation.

                “He jumping up and down on your bed. Despite outward appearances, we’re actually the same age. He’s even the older twin,” Sunstreaker said, standing with a weary sort of resignation.

                Starscream was an only child. He had always wanted siblings, until he learned that his kindling had nearly killed Optimus. Both Megatron and Optimus had been warned against trying again, so their entire focus had been on Starscream. Even at a young age, he had been taught not only science and language, but also his country’s history and the basics of ruling. And as the heir, his behavior had always been held to a higher standard.

                He had never been allowed to do something like jump on a bed. At first it had been alarming to see Sideswipe act so silly and carefree again and again. But as the days passed since his arrival, Starscream just found himself envying Sideswipe’s spirit and fun-loving nature.

                “He sort of grows on you, doesn’t he?” Starscream asked, holding out a hand. Sunstreaker took it after a moment’s hesitation.

                “Like cosmic rust,” Sunstreaker replied, deadpan. Starscream threw his head back and laughed, leaning against Sunstreaker as the relieved giggles overtook him again. When they finally died down, Starscream stood up straight, using his free hand to wipe at his optics.

                When he could see past the coolant tears, he noted Sunstreaker gazing at him with a small smile. It was the first time Starscream had ever seen Sunstreaker look at him with any real warmth and Starscream found that he liked it.

                “We got lucky, didn’t we?” Starscream asked, rhetorically.  “I’m very glad you and Sideswipe are my partners.”

                Sunstreaker took a step to the side, their interlinked hands stretching out between them. He gave Starscream a thorough once over before finally making a little humming sound.

                “I guess you’ll do,” Sunstreaker said, sighing dramatically. He smiled at Starscream again, gently pulling on his hand. Starscream automatically fell into step with him as they exited the twins’ room.

                It was a quick walk to Starscream’s open door. Sunstreaker paused in front of it, bowing deeply and gesturing Starscream to proceed him, just as a gentlemech should. “But I have to warn you…”

                Sideswipe called out something from inside and Sunstreaker’s smile turned mischievous. “… Sides and I really _are_ the same age.”

                He released Starscream and got a running start, leaping on top of Starscream’s wide bed. He tackled Sideswipe and startled tickling his sides, prompting Sideswipe to shriek and wildly kick his pedes. Starscream carefully studied the plush surface he had never dared jump on for fear of getting scolded.

                Well.

                Beds were for sleeping and interfacing. And as they wouldn’t be doing the latter (at least for a while), maybe it was time for a substitution?

                Starscream entered the room, swinging the door shut behind him.

                And jumped.


End file.
